


four different levels of difficulty

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Suburgatory
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Sudoku, inappropriate games to strip to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm done," Dalia announces. "What now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	four different levels of difficulty

Five, five, five. 

Tessa flips her attention to the piece of lace or possibly a lost pine cone poking at her neck from Dalia's comforter. She grunts, adding a quick exhalation that Dalia also ignores. (Dallas's idea. "But it's Spring Break, girls! Spring Break is for sleepovers and low-fat sundaes and mani/patis and _bonding_. Am I right?" She'd dropped her sculpted fingers onto Tessa's shoulder practically forcing her to agree though she was thinking more along the lines of beaches and staying in the shade while co-eds got blitzed out drunk and did things they'd regret. Dalia had only shrugged, adding with little feeling, "The twins are out of town. Hawaii." And somehow, with that, Dallas had them huddled over her Blackberry to schedule a "Girl's Night.") If she could find the _freaking_ five...

"I'm done," Dalia announces, dropping the full Sudoku card to Tessa's eye level. Sure enough -- Tessa narrows her eyes -- after a cursory glance or two, there actually don't seem to be any mistakes. She looks down at her own card and bites back a curse. "What now?"

Tessa turns (scratching blindly at the space now free from pokey lace. How Dalia can sleep on this monstrosity is beyond her) to look at Dalia, finding, as usual, nothing to cue her. "What now _what_?" she asks, helpfully.

"I won," Dalia explains. "That means you take off an article of clothing."

Having agreed to no such prior arrangement, Tessa scrambles to her feet only to find herself standing awkwardly with no rebuttal. There's the obvious _no_ and the _I swear I'm better with words_ and the classic _what the fuck are you smoking_ but despite the options, Tessa opens and closes her mouth three times, drops her paper and pencil onto the worst bed spread ever crafted, swallows, and undoes the top button of her shirt. "Another round, then."

"Whatever," Dalia says, following the path of Tessa's fingers with her eyes.


End file.
